Uni-Man
Summary Uni-Man is the father of Uni-Baby and the scientific and mechanical brains of Axe Cop's team. He first joins the group in the hopes they will be able to find and save his missing child. Like all inhabitants of Uni-Smart World, Uni-Man's defining feature is the unicorn horn protruding from his head. This horn grants him genius intelligence and the ability to grant any wish he or his allies might have. Though his physique when first joining the team was that of a stereotypical and skinny nerd, he becomes burlier and more masculine following his wish during the fight with Dr. Stinko. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A, likely 4-B physically. At least 3-C Environmental Destruction with the Unicorn Horn Name: Uni-Man Origin: Axe Cop Gender: Male Age: At least 1000000 years old Classification: Human with a unicorn horn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Reality Warping, Magic, Regeneration (High-Low, Can regrow or reattach his horn if it is severed), Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting (By spilling someone's blood on himself, he can both gain their abilities and adopt some of their physical features), Resurrection (Can wish the dead back to life), Duplication (Can duplicate others and most likely himself 1 septillion times), Creation (Created Mr. Stocker and an entire galaxy), Power Bestowal, Biological Manipulation (Can enable dogs to talk and switch someone's gender), Fusionism (Has fused with his allies on multiple occasions), Life Manipulation (Can bring inanimate objects and plants to life), Death Manipulation (Axe Cop was going to have him wish for a large number of bad guys to die), Time Travel, Portal Creation, BFR (Via the Laser-Portal Gun and sent Tree-Face to another galaxy), Clairvoyance (Knew what happened to Uni-Baby as well as where she was even though he had no conventional way to find out), Age Manipulation (Can turn people into babies) Morality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Sockarang used a unicorn horn to make people think he was their best friend), Statistics Amplification (Wished he was both smarter and stronger), Teleportation, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Transmutation (Can turn people into ghosts, animals, or even bread) , Plant Manipulation (Created an entire forest for Axe Cop to go hunting in), Animal Manipulation (Wished for sharks and alligators to jump onto his boat and die), Cloth Manipulation (Created new costumes for Max and Sammy), Sleep Manipulation (Can induce a coma or wake someone up from one), Sealing, Spatial Manipulation (Can turn real people into drawings of themselves on paper), Power Nullification (With the Turn-Back-To-Normal Gun), likely many more (It is heavily implied that Uni-Man can wish for anything that is within the limits detailed in his Weaknesses section) Attack Potency: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level physically (Consistently depicted as being on the same level as Axe Cop and is often fighting alongside him as part of his team). At least Galaxy level Environmental Destruction with the Unicorn Horn (Created an entire galaxy. Uni-Man has been described as "Axe Cop's friend who can do anything"). The Unicorn Horn can ignore conventional durability in a myriad of ways. Speed: Massively FTL with FTL reactions (Can keep up with and fight alongside Axe Cop and Flute Cop) Lifting Strength: At least Class Y, likely Stellar (Comparable to Axe Cop) Striking Strength: At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Dwarf Star level, likely Solar System level physically (Can take hits from opponents who can harm Axe Cop. Has fought an evil clone of himself) Stamina: Very high (Though not quite as inclined to combat as the likes of Axe Cop and Flute Cop, when he does fight he can easily keep up with them) Range: Standard melee range, galactic to universal with the Unicorn Horn (Created a galaxy for Tree-Face to consume and hit Satan while he was in Heaven fighting God) Standard Equipment: Unicorn horn, Turn-Back-To-Normal Gun, Laser-Portal Gun Intelligence: Supergenius (Though he could likely wish them into existence, Uni-Man has created multiple pieces of seemingly impossible technology on his own. These include a time traveling portal gun, a machine which alters a person's morality, a gun that removes superhuman abilities and status effects, a gun with tornadoes as ammunition, and many more. Despite already being intelligent enough to grow a unicorn horn, he soon wishes to be even smarter, a wish is said to have been granted. In addition to his scientific achievements, he has demonstrated combat skill on par with the likes of Flute Cop and the rest of Team Axe Cop; he can think creatively and on-the fly.) Standard Tactics: He has not been in nearly as many proper fights as the rest of his teammates, as they primarily seek his help when they require a certain piece of technology to accomplish their mission or when an enemy is proving so difficult to deal with that only his wishing ability can save them. In what comparatively few direct combat scenarios he was involved with after his transformation, he seemed to rely most frequently on Transmutation, BFR, and Power Nullification. Weaknesses: The unicorn horns do have a few limitations. One cannot wish to be rich, be young again, become a witch, be someone else, or commit acts which would be considered evil by the Axe Cop universe's standards. Uni-Man does not always use his unicorn horn to its full potential, though this can almost certainly be attributed to Plot-Induced Stupidity. Note: Though not all abilities have been used by Uni-Man himself, all characters with unicorn horns in the verse should be capable of the same things. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Axe Cop Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Age Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3